Famously Evil
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: An romantic, passionate, family, lovely, INCEST fanfic! Hiruma finds out that he has a twin sister...and he couldn't get a feeling that there would be an amazing relationship between him and her than just siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Famously Evil

After an afterschool football practice, Yoichi Hiruma walks to the club to take an alone shower. After that shower, he goes to do this homework and football work. Hiruma was furiously typing on his laptop, with a frown on his face. He red cell phone rings the Devil Bats ringtone; he grabs it and answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Yoichi."

"F*cking brother? What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"'bout what?"

"You."

"What about-?"

"I'll pick you up right now."

"Wha-?! F*ck!"

Hiruma closes his cell and puts it in his pocket. He cleans his little work area and walks outside. The first thing he sees is his brother's car. Michu Hiruma, the oldest sibling out of the 4. Or was he. Short black hair, no ear piercings, tall and broad shoulders. Michu takes off his sun glasses, revealing crimson red eyes.

"Get in."

Hiruma grunts as he walks inside Michu's black car. There was a driver already in the driver's seat.

"Go."

The driver's starts the car and starts driving.

"So…what do you want to talk about me?"

"You have a sibling."

"Yeah, you and the other two idiots."

"Yeah and…a twin sister."

"…A twin sister? Aren't twins supposed to stay together?"

"Yes….but father didn't want that. He only wanted another son, not twins especially a girl. Thank God he didn't abort her. I took her in as my own. Only I and the others know. Until now."

"…Where is she now?"

"Working, we'll go see her right now."

After an hour of "catching up" in the car. They made it to they're destination. The theatre.

"Let's go."

Michu and Hiruma walk into the theatre; they see a girl on the stage with a teen group. She was tall, long way black hair, multi-piercings, the whole 9. She definitely exactly looked like Hiruma, just has a sweeter face than him.

"Muchi!" She turns around, and then smiles.

"Michu! ~ Wazzup up ma brotha?!"

She runs up to him, literally jumping him for a hug.

"We need to talk."

"'bout what...WHO TOLD YOU TO STOP F*CKING DANCING?!"

The group got scared and practiced fast.

"You were saying."

"You know…about our family, right?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you have 3 brothers, right?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Well…you have 4 brothers, you have a twin brother."

"…aren't twins your twins suppose to stay together?"

"That's what your twin brother said."

"…is he here?"

"Yes, I'll go get him."

Michu walks to Hiruma, puts his hand on Hiruma shoulders and walks elbows on her knee and her chin resting on her hands.

"Yoichi, this is your twin sister, Muchi, this is your twin brother."

Muchi moves closer to Hiruma, staring into each other's emerald-green eyes.

"Holy $H!t, you do look like me…"

"Ditto."

"I thought I would get a different reaction from you two."

"Shut up."

The twins said in sync.

"So, what do you do with your life, brother?"

"Still in high school, playing football. You?"

"Into the Artistic business. Acting, Drawing, Music. The good stuff."

"Hmm..."

Hiruma looks down and up at Muchi as she does the same, probably getting the same feeling. He walks up to her and they hug each other. Michu's eyes widened a little of surprise. The twins looked at him, smirking evilly.

"What?"

"I think we'll have an excellent relationship together~!"

"Yeah~!"

The twins laughed hysterically as Michu sweat dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I walk out of Mi-chan's (Michu) beautiful mansion to go normal walk. I was wearing my leather jacket with a tank top and dark jeans with my favorite knee high heel boots. I had my purse also. I love walking before anything else, keeps me sane for a while. After my walk, I think I'll give my twin brother a visit~

'Deimon High School huh? I know I saw it somewhere…'

I thought as I walk around the city. I check my watch I have on my wrist.

'It's still early, Yo-chan (Yoichi) should be in school still…AH!'

I see Deimon High School; I slowly take off my awesome sunglasses.

"…Found it."

It was so easy getting in to the school! I just walk in there like I never left! All of the students were in class or some other parts on the school property. I walked behind the school to see the field. It seemed that the football team ere at P.E. I searched for Yo-chan. I found him ordering his teammates around. I smiled as I lean against a tree.

"YA-HA!"  
He shouted as he threw a perfect spiral throw. The guy who looked like a monkey was going to catch it. MMM~ Yo-chan looks to hot like that. I bit my bottom lip in love seeing my brother. Out of nowhere, the football was coming to me. Out of my instincts, I caught the football with one hand without realizing I caught it. The monkey boy runs to me.

"Can I have the football please?"

I slowly go into Yo-chan's position, and threw the football in a perfect spiral. Everyone was looking at it in the sky. Yo-chan caught it easily. He smirks as he walks up to me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"  
"Just on my walk, wanting to see my Yo-chan."

"'Yo-chan'?"  
His smirk widened.

"Yes~"

"…Nice throw."

"Thanks, to tell you the truth. I never threw a football before till now."

"'Never'? ~ That was…totally amazing."  
"It was okay, I guess…"  
Yo-chan stares into my eyes. I can feel my heart race hard and fast. I smiled as I walked up to him. When I was close enough, Yo-chan grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close. I run my fingers through his bleached blond sweaty hair. I moved closer to his face, closing my eyes as he does the same. When our lips touched, I felt complete. He bit my bottom lip, carving for the sweetness of my mouth; I opened my mouth letting him in. Our tongues were having a war inside as we moan and pull each other closer. Yo-chan pulls me away, leaving a trail of salvia on our lip. He smirks at me as I did the same.

"…I love you."

"…Love you too, Yo-chan."  
I smiled as he puts his forehead on mine.

"Hiruma-kun?"

A girl with brown/reddish hair called Yo-chan. He turned to see the football team behind Yo-chan.

"What?"

"Um…What are you doing?"

"…Nothing."

Yo-chan lets go of me and walks to them.

"…Just go back to practice. I'll be back."

The team slowly walks away. I walk up to Yo-chan.

"Yo-chan, why don't you show me to your friends?"

He looks at me, then smiles.

"Oil, come here!"  
The team walks around Yo-chan. Some of them were staring at me.

"This is my twin sister, Muchi Hiruma."

"Hi…"  
The team looked surprised when they heard that. They were all staring at me. I hid my face in Yo-chan's back/

"You have a sister?!"

The brown/reddish haired girl shouted surprisingly.

"YA! ~ Yo-nii has a sister! ~"  
The younger black hair cheerleader cheered as she hop walked up to me.

"Oh! ~ She's so kawaii! ~ she's looks just like you, Yo-nii~"  
"Because she's my twin, f*cking cheerleader."

"I know, but…wow."  
She moves close to me, trying to get a better look at me. I stare back shyly. She smiles happily at me as I did the same.

"She's so pretty."

"She looks exactly like Hiruma-san."

"That's so weird."

"Wow."

"I can't believe it."  
I hear as they walk/stare at me for a while. I cleared my throat as I flip my hair from my face.

"Yeah, I look like Yo-chan….He's mine…"

I announced as I Yo-chan from his waist. The team gasp shockingly and blush/nosebleed. Yo-chan smirks.

"KEKEKE! That's right~! Don't even THINK of trying to take my sister from me~! Cuz if you do…"

Yo-chan wrapped his arm around my waist and chucked his AK-47 gun.

"….YOU'LL DIE!"  
The team ran back to practice fast with the girls as well.

"You're gotta stay?"  
"Sadly no, I better go before Mi-chan has a fit."

"'Mi-chan'?"

"Oh…I better go too. Later."  
Yo-chan walks up. I run in front of him to steal a kiss from his lips. He smirks and carries me into the air, spinning me around.

"No~! Yo-chan YAH! ~"  
He gives a kiss when he stopped spinning me. He puts me down and squeezed my butt a little. I gasped and squeezed his butt before he can squeeze mine again. He gave me a look like he's going to get me back; I stick my tongue out teasingly and run home. I unlocked the door and Michu was there, like he was waiting me to come home.

"Mi-chan! ~"  
"Where did you go?"

"Out for a walk."

" . ?"

"To see Yo-chan."

"'Yo-chan'?"

"Yoichi…at school."

"Hm….get inside."

I walked in.

"I'm going to work, you know the usual."

"Yeah. Bye Mi-chan! ~"

"Bye Mu….-chan."

My smile widened as Mi-chan slightly blushes. He closes the door and goes to work. I went to my room to go change and relax. I changed into my favorite purple silk nightgown with matching robe. I was on my bed surfing the Internet. I was thinking of Yo-chan. I smiled at the thought.

'I sure do look sexy as a guy…'

"Mu-chan."

I blinked back to reality and turned to Mi-chan, who was standing by the door.

"Mi-chan! ~ you're home early."

"What are you doing Mu-chan?"

"On the Internet?"

Mi-chan looks up and down at me, and then slightly blushes. I smirked.

"Like what you see Mi-chan? ~ Come over here! ~"

I move my leg against my bed, making the night gown go up a few inches. Mi-chan blushes more as I laugh.

"Dinner's ready."

"Oh come on Mi-chan. You know you want it! ~"  
I teased as I walk up to him. He stands his ground as I put my hands on his chest.

"You know I'm married Mu-chan."

"Yeah, with your work."

"You have Yoichi."

"I can have everything I want~"  
"Act your age Muchi."

"But you treat me like a baby~"  
"Because you act like one."

I got a bit annoyed when he said that. I frowned of that statement.

"Humph! You're no fun."

I said as I walked away to the dining room.

"If I was "all fun and games", you would be a total spoiled brat."

"Humph...If Tomo and Yomo were here…"

"If they were here, they would obey any little evil command you order them to. They spoil you too much. They're a somewhat horrible excuse for role models of brothers for you."

"…Which makes them the best brothers ever…."

"Sure they are…You love me and Yoichi better anyway."

I smirked at that fact, and then turned to him.

"You DO know I love Chu! ~"  
I cheered as I hug Mi-chan for a piggy-back ride.

"Uh-huh."

I laughed manically.


End file.
